My Life
by chair-chan
Summary: Things like these only happen to me. Other Dogs get support from their families, pride. I get scorn. My name is Rebakah Cooper, and this is my life. Written because there are way too few Terrier stories.
1. Monday, October 19, 246

Monday, October 19, 246

Monday, October 19, 246

Today is my day off. Lady Teodorie has sent me a summons, and as such, I must depart. She was quite sharp with her words, and has made it clear that, although she does not wish to see me, she feels it is her womanly duty to make sure I am not too much of a savage.

Unlike the last few times I visited, I have no unseemly bruises—at least not on my face. I have grown better at defense, and the last time I broke up a bar fight at the Barrel's Bottom, I got away without any obvious marks.

Rosto has come into my room. He's watching me write over my shoulder, the spintry!

("Hey," he complains here, "I'm not a spintry!"

"Yes you are." I tell him, and poke him in the stomach.

"I'd be a spintry for you..." he says in a seductive tone. I push him out of my room.)

Anyhow...now I am distracted by the pounding on my door. I sigh. I, Rebakah Cooper, am going to ignore Rosto the Piper until he stops acting like a spoiled child. Suddenly the pounding stops. I groan in relief. Now I can finish writing before I'm late.

I am going to wear the new dress I bought with the money the slave trader tried to bribe me with. I got to keep about four gold nobles, which is still approximately as much as a Puppy earns in a year. It will be Midwinter soon, and I have asked for monetary gifts. But that is beside the point.

The dress is a steely blue that both Kora and Aniki agree looks good on me. It is long, so I can wear sensible leather boots underneath. It just barely skims my toes; that way, it doesn't drag on the ground, but nobody can quite see what shoes I am wearing. I already have all the shifts I need from the days I lived with my Lord Gershom. I will leave my hair loose, but I draw the line at painting my face. That is just plain silly. Plus, I have no face-paint. That stuff costs money!

I look like a proper gixie now.

I will write more when I get back from milord's house.

Written after visit to Lord Gershom

Oooh! I am raging mad! The nerve of that woman! She is utterly the most obnoxious doxie I know!

Alright. Deep breaths, Beka. I'll start at the beginning.

I was about to change, when who breezes in but Rosto! I could've sworn that I locked him out!

I glared, and saw several small, shiny strips of metal in his grip. Lock picks. He grinned when he saw where my gaze was fixated.

"I ought to cage you for those," I growled at him. He smirked.

"But Beka, dear, it's your day off." He said.

"I ain't your dear." I said, rather half-heartedly. I have gotten used to Rosto's endearments for me. I believe I may even have come to enjoy them. "Don't do that again, Rosto. I was about to start changing." I warned.

"Hmm," said he, "I'll have to do it more often then." I glared again, but gave up in the end.

"I mean it, Rosto. You pick my lock again and I'm outta here. You won't never see my face again, besides from Happy Bag night." I know the look in my eyes is steely. I am angry, and have started reverting to my old slum-talk.

Rosto sighed, and the lock picks disappeared into his clothing. He knew I was serious. "I won't, Beka." He said. "Here, let's seal it with a kiss."

I rolled my eyes, but he came forward, and we kissed, and everything was all well and good.

Very well. It was more than just well and good. Rosto's kisses make me feel happy and tingly and warm and special. But it will never get past those friendly-like kisses. I won't go with a rusher! No matter how kindly said rusher seems to be, I won't be like my mother!

So, we kissed, and then I shooed him out, and changed into my neat blue dress. I brushed out my hair, washed my face, and I was ready to go. I even sprayed on a little of the perfume my Lady got me for Midwinter, as a rather pointed hint.

I walked down to Lord Gershom's place, taking care not to get any mud splattered on my dress. When I arrived, I wiped my feet well, and walked into the main building. I hurried to my Lady's sitting room, because her note had said to come immediately.

Lady Teodorie sat on her throne of fluffy little pillows, and glared. I lowered my gaze, as was proper, and sighed internally.

"It has come to my attention that you are soon to be of age." Milady said. I am turning seventeen in a few weeks, it's true. "As such, it is about time you give up on this silly...profession..." she said it like it was some sort of disease, "of yours, and settled down with an eligible man. I have arranged several interviews today with prospective suitors. There are more than a few men who wish to have a chance at taming the warrior." Lady Teodorie sniffed, as if to say she did not understand it. I sat there in cold rage. How dare she try to take control of my life!

"At any rate, the first one is after lunch. You have one hour to spend with your siblings; the rest will be spent with your prospects, understood?"

"Yes, my Lady." What else could I say?! Anything else would be utterly disrespectful. After my Lord Gershom had taken us in, after my Lady Teodorie has taught my sisters...even if she dislikes Dog work, she has still been good to them. I mustn't be ungrateful. She was only trying to help me, of course. She has never met Rosto the Piper—not that I'm going with him, because I'm not!

But she has never met the Rogue who has—I admit it—caught my attention. She has never met this hard, but strangely sweet man who steals kisses. She_ doesn't know me_. So how dare she even try to run my life!

I curtsied to her, and then turned on my heel, walking out of the room. I softly shut the door behind me. I spent the next hour with Mya, Will, and Nilo. I would see my sisters at dinner; I didn't have time to visit them. Also, that might have to do with the fact that the maids always mock me when I go to the embroidery room. I was in no mood for their well-mannered taunts and titters. I might just have slugged them, and then I'd be in for it.

After an hour, I hurried inside, and stopped in front of the private dining room. I smoothed down my skirts, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

Lady Teodorie was seated at the head of the small table; she waved me in. There was nobody else in the room. As soon as I was seated, the food started to flow in.

"Now, Rebakah Cooper, I don't know how you were raised when you lived in the...Lower City," she said the name as if it were too crass for her undoubtedly genteel lips, "but I shall not have you disgracing my name." She then proceeded to lecture me for the entire meal, on proper manners. I just sat there, still as a stone, while raging inside my head. I was still not mad enough to go against my Lady, but someday she shall push me too hard, and shall feel the sharp side of my tongue.

After the meal is over, she instructed me to follow her. I did as I was told, my anger rising all the while. I followed her to her solar, where there was a man waiting. He stood as we entered, and bowed.

"Lord Gareth of Naxen, this is Lady Rebakah Cooper. Please, have a seat. Do you wish for some refreshments after your tiring ride?" She fussed over him; the Naxens were one of the most important families in all of Tortall. I wondered how she wrangled this. But then again, it matters not. I was (and still am) determined to reject every single one of these so-called "suitors."

Lord Gareth chuckled in a deep voice. "The ride was not so tiring, milady. But refreshments would be welcome." He gestures at me. "Please sit, Lady." I gritted my teeth, and took a seat in one of the chairs scattered around the room.

Lady Teodorie also sat, sweeping out her skirts, and rang a bell. In a few seconds, a maid bustled in, setting a tray down on a low table in front of Lord Gareth. He sat down, and then quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Would you like a honey cake?" he asked. When I shook my head "no", he asked, "What about some cherry tarts? Apple fritters?" I couldn't resist that one. I nodded. He chuckled again, and picked up the tray, dragging a chair to face mine.

He handed me one, and I didn't even try to eat like a lady. The whole point of this was to drive him away, after all. He watched in delight as I nearly swallowed it in one gulp, and his eyes were mirthful.

"Wolfed down like a true lady." He said with a wink. Lady Teodorie was glaring at me, but I ignored her. Perhaps she would get the hint. "I had heard of my Lord Gershom's daughter going into the Dogs, but I had thought it all rumors. Now, though, I know better. I have been itching to meet the famous Terrier for quite some time now."

"Lord Gershom isn't my blood father, milord." I said, looking down. "He is my foster-father."

"I apologize for my misstep, milady. I didn't mean to be discourteous." He said gallantly. All of these good manners were beginning to grate on my nerves.

"My Lord Naxen, please, I am not a delicate lady. All of this court language is only making me want to punch you." I said, finally letting my shyness crack and fall away. I was too angry.

Lady Teodorie gasped at my insolence.

Lord Gareth surprised me by laughing. He practically roared, and by the time he was done, his face was red.

"Spoken just like Lady Sabine!" he wheezed. "Very well. Call me Gary. And I'll call you Beka. And then you won't have to punch me. Agreed?"

"...Agreed." I said, amazed at his quick capitulation. Most stuffy noblemen would have huffed out of the room.

Mostly, we conversed about self-defense training, and what weapons we could each use. Lord Gareth was a knight, one of the finest swordsmen in the Realm. He seemed like a good cove, all in all; somebody that I would want to be friends with, but nothing more. As much as I don't want to admit it, I got Rosto, don't I?

After almost an hour, Gary stood up, making as if to leave. I stood as well. "Lord Gareth, may I speak to you privately?"

"Only if you call me Gary?" he said, a sparkle in his eye. He was a jolly type.

"Yes, Gary." I said, deciding that I liked him. He bowed, and let me lead the way. I rolled my eyes, but I knew that it was just play; if he knew Lady Sabine, he knew that I was likely to throttle him if he took anything too seriously.

I knew Lady Teodorie would try to listen in, so I led him outside, and sat with him on a bench in the middle of the grass. An apple tree shadowed it, making it a pleasant spot to sit and converse.

"Gary...Milord..." here he glared at me. I smiled. "Just Gary, then. You seem like the kind of cove that would be good to a mot, but I've already got a man." I blushed, and looked down, embarrassed. That's the first time I had admitted to anyone else that Rosto and I have something more than friendship.

"Ah," said Gary. As I didn't look up, I have no idea what his expression was like. "I see. Well, Beka, I certainly shan't pursue you if you've already got somebody." I looked up now, and he seemed faintly disappointed, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Mayhap you could meet me next week at the Dancing Girl Tavern for another discussion on the finer points of sword-play?" I asked quickly. "Just acos I ain't interested in _that_ way doesn't mean I'm not interested in _any_ way."

"Rubbing salt in my wounds, are you?" he grinned. "Alright; what time?" I smiled, and we set a date. It will just be a meeting between friends, though, and nothing more.

After that, he departed, and I stomped back up to the main house. Lade Teodorie was waiting at the door, a disapproving expression on her face. "You're late." She said. "The second suitor arrived five minutes ago, and you weren't here to greet him. I told you not to embarrass this family, Rebakah!" She was getting started on a rant, but she noticeably composed herself. "Come, now!" I followed obediently. All of these commands had been starting to really annoy me. I wondered how many more suitors she would have.

I sat for an hour and made conversation with a stuffy old conservative three times my age. Next I had to endure the womanizing of a cocky young scion a few years _younger_ than me.

The last suitor was a middle-aged sort, forty-five to fifty at the oldest. I am almost certain that he is forty-nine, though; I was first in my class at guessing a cove's age.

He was genial and grandfatherly. He gave me a big smile, and introduced himself as Lord Werholm of Olau. It was obvious that there was no chance he would court me. His gaze was paternal, bordering on patronizing.

"I must confess, I didn't come here to court you, my dear lady." He said, confirming my suspicions. "Lady Sabine and I are quite close; I almost consider her as my daughter. I had wanted to meet the famous Terrier she always tells me about."

"...Lady Sabine tells you about me?" I was shocked, but flattered. I ducked my head.

"She speaks fondly of you."

"Well...she's a great help to us; she always seems to show up when we get into a barroom brawl." I blushed, and my face felt hot.

"She also speaks of one Matthias Tunstall..." he grinned. "I was hoping you could manage to introduce us, m'dear. Sabine absolutely refuses to let me come near him. Says she 'doesn't want me ruining anything'."

I giggled. They are like children, truly. "Very well, m'lord Werholm." I ducked my head.

"I suppose I'll be going, now. Is there a time I could meet this Tunstall fellow?" he asked, rising slowly.

"Hmm..." I think. "Well, you could just happen to run into us tomorrow during watch. Then you could eat dinner with us, and get to know him. I'll call you my old friend..."

"What time, and where?" he inquired. I stood as well.

"Seven o'clock sharp, at the Mantel and Pullet. If we're a little late, it's because something came up. Don't wait more than half an hour. Just come the next day."

"I look forward to seeing you again." He said, giving my shoulder a firm squeeze. Then he turned around, and showed himself out, waving off Lady Teodorie. As soon as he was out of the room, she closed the door, whirled around, and glared at me.

"Dinner will be in one hour." Her voice was clipped; I don't know what she had to complain about. If anybody should be complaining, it's me—she's not the one who had to make conversation with annoying womanizers and old men. She waved one pale hand, dismissing me from her undoubtedly holy presence. I curtsied, and swept out of the room, glad that I'd bought a new dress. It lent me security in the face of her disgust.

So I trooped to the workroom. Lorine greeted me happily, but Diona was colder, stiffly kissing my cheek. She did not want to do it, but she obviously thought it her duty to keep up "good" relations with her family. I held back my snort, and reminded myself to be polite.

"How have you been, Beka?" Lorine asked warmly. "You look good. Where did you get the dress?"

"Oh, I was out shopping with friends, and when I tried it on, they commanded me to get it." I said, shrugging. "I've gotten a few compliments on it."

The next hour was spent rather uncomfortably, what with Diona pretending to be a good lady's maid. I couldn't stomach dinner with my Lady or Diona; I departed as quickly as possible.

Finally, I reached my lodging-house. Rosto was lounging lazily on the steps, idly twirling a dagger on his fingertip. He looked up when he heard my footsteps. His mouth dropped open, and the dagger clattered to the floor. Thankfully, he wasn't cut.

"Beka?" He asked, when he got all of his faculties in order. I raised an eyebrow. He rose, still stunned. "Rebakah Cooper, you look absolutely amazing." He said, taking a step closer. I blushed, and stepped away. "Come now," he said, raising his own eyebrow. "Wouldn't you give a poor 'old' man some happiness in his life?" That made me giggle. Just earlier that day I'd taken a jab at his ego, using the same old insult: that he was so old, his hair was white. He hadn't even said anything, just shaken his head and muttered about silly gixies.

"Why, when I was young, all I had to do was look at a doxie, and she'd come," he continued the joke. "I was Rogue King back then, you know." I smiled, and shook my head.

"Rosto, you're incorrigible." I said, a foolish grin creeping onto my face. His eyes lit up triumphantly. This time I took him by surprise, lunging at him and pressing him against the wall. Then I took my sweet time kissing him thoroughly.

"Ah, Beka, my lass." He said, finally pulling away. "What're we t'do wit' ye?" He was falling back into his Lower City brogue. "Ye say ye willna be me gixie, but here ye are, suckin' out me guts." I punched him lightly for using such disgusting language in front of me, but finally sighed.

"I dunno, Rosto. I've told you a thousand times, even if you weren't a rusher, I won't be nobody's doxie."

"And I told_ you_, I let go of Aniki for you. I would've let Kora go too, if she hadn't found Ersken." He tapped my nose. "You know, you never did tell me why you wouldn't go with a Rat." He looked at me seriously.

"One of them was going with me Ma." I admitted. "When she told him she had lung-rot, he beat her, took all that was worth summat, and even took back his one gift to her, an expensive necklace. I swore never to go with a rusher that day."

"And you think I would ever do that to you?" he asked, eyes intense. I didn't say anything. "If ever I raised a hand against you, the Gods strike me down if I lie, you would chop it off faster than I could say 'stop'. Ye ain't yer Ma, Beka. Ye're a fighting Dog, and I know you've beat scum much more intimidating than me."

I sighed, and shook my head, pushing past him. I trudged up to my rooms wearily, but his words had stuck, made me think.


	2. Tuesday, October 20, 246

Tuesday, October 20, 246

Tuesday, October 20, 246

Writ after watch

I woke up to the sound of enraged squawks outside my windowsill. I sighed, rubbed my eyes, and got up. "Pox and murrain upon ye, stupid birds!" I muttered, tired enough to fall into my Lower City brogue. I ferreted out the little bag of cracked corn, and scattered a little on the sill, opening the window. The rotted birds flew in, greedily gobbling up all corn within their reach. I shook my head at them, and got dressed. I washed my face and combed back my hair, braiding in the strip of spiked leather. I sighed once more, but the birds brought no whispers.

Finally, I shooed them out, smiling exasperatedly but fondly. They are rotten, evil birds, but I care about them. They come in durned useful sometimes.

I ran down to the baker's to get some bread, and picked up some twilsey while I was at it. I hurried back, to find the others already in my room. Phelan, Aniki, Kora, Ersken, Tunstall, and Rosto were all in a circle. They were talking merrily. I was slightly startled to see Tunstall there, but I have gotten accustomed to his presence. If Goodwin ever shows up, though...

"Where's Lady Sabine?" I teased him good-naturedly.

"Alas, she was torn from my arms by command of the King himself!" Tunstall said dramatically. While I rolled my eyes, he said, in a stage-whisper, "Knights have court-days too."

"Did she need to testify? Who'd she hobble?" Ersken asked, leaning forward. Tunstall shrugged.

"I did not ask, and she'd not tell me if I did. It's classified. Though a little birdie may have mentioned she stumbled upon the Green Mumpers."

There was a collective gasp, some excited, some disappointed.

"What'd I tell you, Rosto?" Phelan said, snorting. "What did I say?"

Rosto just smiled, shrugging. The rest of us didn't inquire, though Kora nodded knowingly, and Aniki grinned, showing teeth. It is an unspoken rule that while here, we are on neutral ground. They don't enquire into Dog business, we don't enquire into Rat business.

"They were getting to be a thorn in my side." Said the Rogue-side of Rosto. "Trying to cheat me. Good riddance. There's always newer fences. Let them rot in the city jail until they learn not to forge the Rogue." He tipped his head to Tunstall and me. He knew that he had just given us some interesting tidbits, and he fully expected something back for his troubles.

It was worth it, though. Knowing that the Rogue wasn't going to spring out those we had just caught was valuable. We could save man-power, and raise morale. When every criminal caught tended to disappear the day after and resurface under a different name, Dogs got angry. Leaving some offenders in the cages for a little while was good business for Rosto as well.

We spent most of the breakfast in relative silence. Finally, near the end, Tunstall turned, as if speaking only to me. His voice carried, though. "Well, Beka, hurry up. We're breaking up an unauthorized jewelry auction in Warehouse Dock today." His eyes flitted to Rosto's face. The Rogue's eyes narrowed, and I could tell that this was his payment for the information he had given us earlier.

If I was reading the signs right, the auction might not still be on by the time we got to it. The Rogue was hard on those who sought to betray him. His wrath was impossible to escape. By the end of the day he would have more body parts for his collection, and more confiscated jewels for his coffers.

Tunstall left, as did Kora, Aniki, Phelan, and Ersken. Kora's eyes signaled Rosto that they would be waiting for him. We were alone (except for Pounce, who had miraculously appeared when the food arrived).

"Well, my lass, you've got a busy day ahead of you." Rosto said as the door closed behind them. 'Though not if I can help it' his eyes said. Part of his mind was still on his Rogue duties. I reached up and gripped his chin. I dragged his gaze to mine. He smiled almost sheepishly. "Sorry." He said.

"I'm only on shift at four." I said. Same as usual. Every day I reported for training with Ahuda at four, set out at five, and then got back midnight. The only times I didn't patrol was my break-day, and Court day, if we'd caged anybody worth mentioning.

"I've got some time free." Rosto said, nuzzling my neck. "Let's nap. I'm tired."

I walked over to my door, locking it—if any of the gang saw us, they'd assume way too much—and got in bed, still fully clothed.

"But I saw you last night." I protested. "You weren't out late or anything!"

"I went out again." He said. "Some Rogue business that needed to be a'taken care of.

"Well, you had a late morning." I said. "Any new scars?"

"Nothing like that." He said. I arched a brow. "Well, maybe a little like that. I went on a particularly _delicate_ negotiation." The way he said negotiation it was clear he was in on a heist.

"Mm. I haven't heard anything yet." I said, responding to _his_ raised eyebrow. "Yesterday was my off day, remember."

"_Do_ I." he said with a smile. "Why, I seem to remember a pert little gixie in a particularly nice blue dress yesterday."

"Who are you calling a pert little gixie?" I asked playfully, closing my eyes and pressing into his chest.

"You." He said, pulling my tail. I laughed. "You looked beautiful, you know. I told you that you'd look good in a dress!" He tweaked my nose.

"Thank you, Rosto. For the dress comment. Not the gixie one." He laughed. Then talk wound down as we both fell into a light sleep.

The next thing I knew, Pounce was meowing in my ear. I glanced outside, and was appalled. The position of the sun showed that it was already two o'clock.

"Rosto! Rosto, wake up!" I shook him awake. "I have to leave at three!"

He awoke instantly, hands immediately going to his daggers. He relaxed when he saw it was me, and swung out of bed.

"Well then lass, want to warm up?"

"Of course." I said with a smile. We had taken to staging practice bouts in the alley outside before I needed to leave for training with Ahuda. Sometimes I also sparred with Aniki, though my sword skills were basic at best. I could beat her with a baton about half of the time. The other half she won.

We went outside, going to the alleyway coming off of Nipcopper Close. It was shaded by the building, a nice bonus in the sometimes-stifling Corus afternoons.

Rosto took the first move, lunging at me with a dagger in each hand. I retreated, and swung my baton at his side. Of course, he was no longer there. I whirled away just in time to miss a whack to my side. His other hand swung up and just missed my shoulder. During this, I swung my baton around, and smacked his behind.

I laughed as he gave me a look of outrage. He shook his head, and continued our match. Rosto kept lunging at me. He was quick as a cat with his blades, and I was hard pressed to avoid him. Luckily, I had a plan. Every step brought him closer and closer to being blinded by the midday sun.

Finally, I spun away. As he ran to catch me, he caught the full brunt of the sun in his eyes. As he winced, I swiped his legs out from beneath him, hitting the back of his knees. He hit the ground, and lay there for a second, laughing.

After a minute, I held out my hand. He took it, and I pulled him up.

"Good match." He said, shaking my hand firmly, a sheepish look on his features.

"You too." I said, with a teasing smile on my face. He knew that he had been caught in a trainee's mistake.

"Shaddup, you." He said, as I stuck out my tongue. "Beka, I have to go about me business." Rosto reminded me. "And you, yours. Go get beaten up by Ahuda."

"And you go get beaten up by some new challenger." I told him, giving him a hug before starting to walk down the street.

"You better hope that it's me doin' the beatin'." He said, with an arch of his brows.

"I know." I said, my voice carried back to him on the wind.

I still had an hour before training, but I had taken to setting out an hour early, and visiting the wind-spinners when I could. I didn't like them getting too large.

I visited Hasfush, who was spinning angrily. I hadn't had time to visit him for a while, something I now regretted. He took up almost all of my time, hardly leaving me a chance to get to Aveefa.

I then had to rush to the Kennel, brushing down my clothes as I ran.

Training with Ahuda that day was slightly less brutal because I was already warmed up. I only hit the ground twice that day. Poor Ersken got knocked down five times!! He had all us mots crowding around him, rebuilding his ego.

I broke everyone up when he started looking smug. Our Ersken is a good lad, but his head has a tendency to get swelled sometimes.

"You've already got Kora," I reminded him. "You got no need for alla these mots flattering you." He blushed, and the chaps struck up an outcry, complaining that _they_ didn't get such considerations!

"I'm single as can be!" Exclaimed Hreen. He had been knocked down almost as much as Ersken, and looked just as beat up. Several of the mots detached and fussed over him, although not as much. Ersken is the friendliest of the chaps, so of course he got the most pity, but the others are nice as well, just not as outgoing.

Then it was time for Watch. Right off the bat, we headed to the warehouse where the jewelry auction was being held. True to my suspicions, the warehouse was emptied of all jewels, with the sign of the Rogue (two crossed daggers over a money bag) carved into the door. We did find a group of gagged, hobbled men and women on the floor of the warehouse. Placed on a table next to them was the writ advertising the illegal jewelry sale. It was obviously a forgery; the year was wrong, the S's didn't have curls, and the wax was just plain red.

It was enough to incarcerate these unfortunate individuals. Several were missing, according to their reports. I believe sommat extra will turn up in the Happy Bag to make us forget all about them. Mayhap some extra bodies will turn up in the river.

We continued our watch. By now, thieves were wary of my presence, not only my Dogs'. Nevertheless, I caught a few minnows. The timid ones got away with a tap on the wrist. The most brazen one, trying to lift an old lady's small purse, got a broken hand.

Goodwin spotted a heist in progress, and we broke it up soon enough, hobbling the "customer", who was distracting a shopkeeper from the two black shadows that had slipped into his stall, and were pocketing his wares. We caught one black shadow without a problem, but the other person took off. Goodwin didn't even need to say anything. One look at her eyes told me what I needed to do. I was a good, obedient puppy. I knew my job.

I took off, people spreading before me like a wave. I didn't have time to thank them. Obviously the thief was not well-liked. Mayhap he had hit these people's businesses, as well. They wanted him caught.

Without anybody in my way, it was easy to catch up to the thief. He was no Orva Ashmiller, and he had no hotblood wine in his system. He struggled weakly as I hobbled him, and dragged him up to make him march in front of me. I was surprised to find that the "him" was a "her". I shrugged. It was an easy mistake, as the woman's body heavily muscled.

As I walked, I had a terrible thought. What if this was Aniki? What if I had just hobbled my best friend?

I forced such thoughts out of my head, and resisted the urge to peek under the face-mask and see who it was. The person didn't struggle, instead marching with an air of confidence. It was a confidence that said "you may jail me, but I will be out by nightfall". It was a confidence that had me worried. I didn't think Rosto exerted much effort for minnows such as these, but I could never be too sure.

When I reached Tunstall and Goodwin, we walked back to the kennel. We signed the thieves over to the cage dogs. I got my rawhide cords back, uncut, and sighed in relief. The thief had turned out not to be Aniki. But still, it raised doubts in my mind. How safe was it, having friends on the other side of the law?

Again, I pushed it out of my mind. I had already spent much thought on this, and you couldn't find truer friends. We could work it out. It was hard—It would be hard—but we would manage.

We headed back out to watch. By this time my Dogs were tired, and thus decided that it was time for dinner. We headed over to the Mantle and Pullet, and I remembered that I had told Lord Werholm of Olau to meet us there at seven. It was only a little past that time. Suddenly, I spotted him, seeming very well camouflaged for the Lower City. Most nobles, they got the nose-in-the-air. It always a'marks them outta the crowd. He doesn't have none of that air. He could be one of the many old men who work all over the slums of the city, trying to find work everywhere.

Although Lord Werholm was well groomed, he didn't look to be a lily-livered loaner. He seemed to be the sort of noble like milord Gershom, the kind who actually worked and didn't let everyone kow-tow to him.

"Milord Werholm!" I called out, waving. He turned, startled, and then smiled as he saw me. He walked over, fairly fluidly for a man of his age.

"Hello there, Beka!" He said jovially. "How often have I told you that it's just Werholm?"

I looked down, abashed, although he had told me no such thing. I had to play the role.

"Who is this, Puppy?" Goodwin commanded, her tone sharp.

"This is Lord Werholm of Olau, ma'am." I said, still staring at my feet. She growled, and I looked up, forcing myself to meet her gaze. It was still hard, even after all this time. "He is an old friend."

"Humph." She said, suspiciously. Tunstall shrugged. They were already used to me knowing strange people and doing odd things.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I was just about to sup my evening meal at the Mantel and Pullet."

"We would be delighted," answered Tunstall diplomatically. It didn't do to alienate nobles. What they got, the wanted. Especially Olau. Everyone knew that they had the King's ear. The spymasters of the Court, whispered some. The Court drunks, scoffed others. No matter their opinions, though, all the socialites were polite while in Lord Werholm's presence.

Goodwin glared, but didn't say anything.

We entered the inn together. Tunstall again ordered the Baked Rat Special, eel pie, and pea soup. Lord Werholm ordered a choice cut of cow-meat, the soup of the day. As we waited for our food, he plied my dogs with questions.

"So I understand that you two are the most elite Dogs in the Lower City." He said.

"I wouldn't exactly put it that way..." Tunstall said, obviously uncomfortable, "...milord," he hastily tacked on.

I saw the twinkle in Lord Werholm's eye, and I knew that he was conducting a sort of examination. He probably wanted to know if Tunstall would be any good for his foster-daughter.

I ducked my head to hid my grin, and said nothing.

Lord Werholm continued talking to my Dogs throughout the entire dinner. I just listened, and admired. His questioning was subtle—if you weren't expecting it, there was no way to detect it. To my Dogs, he no doubt seemed like a perfectly normal old man, honestly interested in them and their goings-on. I saw that he was all that—but he was something else as well. He was a father, trying to protect his daughter.

I could see that he was satisfied with what he saw. By the end of the dinner, as the uneaten food lay congealing in its serving plates and the drink was nearly done, he finally bid us good day.

"Will you need to be escorted home?" Tunstall asked courteously. "The Lower City at night is no place for a man of your standing."

"Tunstall!" Goodwin hissed, glaring. Tunstall only glanced at her, and raised an eyebrow. She sighed, knowing that he was right. If an important noble like Lord Werholm were attacked, injured, or even killed in the Lower City, the uproar would be enormous.

"Well, I have guards waiting for me outside." Werholm said, smiling. "Thank you for the offer, but I will decline, for tonight."

Tunstall nodded, and Goodwin sighed in relief. She didn't want to take time out of our watch to run after a cracked loaner who had come to the Lower City in the evening.

Both men rose, and shook hands; Werholm bowed to Goodwin, and left. Goodwin scowled at his back, grumbling about nobles not treating women the same as men.

As soon as he was gone, Tunstall turned to me. "Alright Puppy, spill." He said. I feigned a look of confusion, inwardly wondering how Tunstall knew.

"Spill what, sir?" I asked, mischief in my voice.

"Spill why a supposed "old friend" meets us at our normal evening eating spot, and then spends the night talking to me and Goodwin. He didn't even say goodbye to you!"

"Well, I'm so quiet, maybe he forgot about me." I said, shrugging. My eyes revealed my mirth. Tunstall sighed, and rolled his eyes upward.

"Gods, please, lend me patience." He grumbled dramatically. I giggled.

"Alright, alright." I said. "He is Lady Sabine's adoptive father. And he wanted to sort of...interview you."

"...Ah. And you neglected to inform _me_ of this, _why_?"

"Because you would get nervous and make a mess of it."

"...Ah." Tunstall looked to be bordering between annoyed and amused. Finally, amusement won out. He roared out in laughter. "Well, Puppy Cooper, if that is the smallest prank you play on us, then we will be lucky. But try not to keep anything important from us again."

I smiled, though I looked down to appear chastised. I was sure that Tunstall had passed Lord Werholm's inspection, and Tunstall hadn't killed me when I told him about everything. All was well.

As I trudged home after Watch, I grinned. For once, everything was going well.

I will fall asleep to thoughts of Rosto.

A/N: Btw, I forgot to put a disclaimer for chapter one, so, without further ado: I do not own Beka, Rosto, or anything else copyrighted by Tamora Pierce. This disclaimer stands for the rest of the story, so please don't sue. It's here, and it exists. :P

I apologize for spelling mistakes, they will all be edited in due time. Just not right now. Because I don't feel like it. ;) And I'd rather update now than wait a day.

Thank you to the three amazing, beautiful reviewers. I don't know why I got so many "added to favorites/author alerts", but only 3 reviews. Reviews are what keep me running and updating. When I feel that I have people to write for, I tend to write faster, 'cause I feel guilty. So, if you want an update, please drop in a line—you are literally helping our cause just by telling me that. 

So now, the review replies. I was going to message all of you, but I forgot, so...I promise I will next time, to let you all know how excited I get when I realize I've gotten a review!!

Olga: Thank you! I am glad you like it!

Imakeladrygirl: Thank you! Let me explain the Gary thing. Gareth seems to be a family name; in the books, there is a Gary Sr. and a Gary Jr. Just like Jonathan and Roald and Jassen are the Royal Family's names, so is Gareth to the Naxens. So I figured that it made sense for there to be a Sir Gareth of Naxen in Beka's time as well.  I hope I didn't confuse you too much. He's not the same person as the one in the Lioness quartet. He's just got the same name.

xxTunstall Chickxx: Thanks! No, this is in no way, shape, or form a one-shot. It will hopefully continue, unless I lose my spark, which happens from time to time. 


End file.
